You're not alone
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: Ese año había sido un desastre para Klavier, y la muerte de su mentora no lo mejoraba. Pero cuando sabe que su rival en los juicios y amigo Apollo ha experimentado una gran pérdida irá en su ayuda.


**Este fic va dedicado a mi hermana de alma SunnyDeKnight por enseñarme lo maravilloso que son los Ace Attorney, especialmente el Apollo Justice. He tardado un tiempo en seguir con este klavipollo pero bueno ya era hora que aportarse algo al fandom dado que esta saga de juegos es una de mis favoritas 3**

**Disfrutadlo :)**

**You're not alone**

A nadie le gusta la muerte, no solo por el hecho de que nunca estamos preparados para ésta. Nadie nos dice que sucede con exactitud, es como cuando no has amado; hasta que no lo estés no puedes saber exactamente que te espera. Claro que te pueden decir mucho sobre ella, pero realmente nadie sabe que nos ocurre al morirnos. Y tampoco es que la mayoría sean unos entusiastas de ésta. Salvo a dos tipos de personas: los que asesinan y los resuelven los misterios. Por supuesto que hay diferentes tipos de asesinos y justicieros. Pero en ocasiones puede suceder como le ocurría ahora a Klavier que a veces el juego te acaba ganando. O en éste caso llevarse a la razón por la que empezaste a buscar la verdad.

El entierro había sido largo, después de todo habían asistido muchas personas de importancia en el mundo de la justicia: fiscales, abogados, jueces, periodistas, familiares, compañeros de trabajo y alumnos. Sí Constance Courte había sido una mujer muy querida por todos los que le rodeaban, no solo como una gran maestra y jueza, sino como persona. Había sido un faro al que mirar cuando uno pensaba que la justicia estaba perdida.

Incluso aquellos que no eran sus alumnos fueron cautivados por su carismática filosofía, "Lo importante es encontrar la verdad". Sí, eso había marcado al rubio para ser el fiscal que era ahora. Probablemente él, Klavier Gavin, jamás habría sido fiscal de no ser por esa mujer..

Para ese día se vistió con su traje de terciopelo negro, llevando encima una chaqueta de cuero negro, se acercó a a la tumba de su mentora, dejándole un ramo de tulipanes amarillos, las flores favoritas de Constance; ya que los tulipanes eran de Holanda, que según ella era un país maravilloso. La estrella de rock de la fiscalía dedicó una sonrisa triste, dirigiéndole unas últimas palabras a su apreciada profesora:

-Ich hoffe sie werden die warheit finden in die anderen welt, Frau Courte, Ich wird sie nie vergessen. Danke.-

Dicho esto se fue yendo del atestado funeral, aunque viese muchas caras conocidas no podía quedarse a hablar con ellos. Había sido un golpe se dirigía a su moto recordó como conoció a Constance...

**Flashback**

**Hace 10 años...**

Era otro día en la tranquila vida de la adolescente sensación del rock Klavier Gavin, con 13 años había formado su grupo, The Gaviners, y en dos años ya eran conocidos nacional e internacionalmente. Aunque no podían dar conciertos fuera del país por culpa de Daryan, pero confiaba en que en algunos años superase su pánico a volar, o sino siempre se podían poner calmantes.

Iba en su limusina hacía el instituto, odiaba Temis, odiaba esos uniformes, el ser tan correcto con todo...en resumen odiaba el instituto. Sus padres querían que fuera fiscal, como lo habían sido los Gavins desde generaciones. Aunque apenas veía a sus padres, dado que su su madre era la exitosa fiscal jefe en la cuidad de San Francisco, y su padre el fiscal del estado; le había criado su hermano Kristoph y las niñeras, pero eso sí, tenía que hacer lo que ellos querían. Le parecía tan hipócrita que ellos decidieran que hacer con su vida porque decían que le querían ¡Cuándo ni siquiera iban a verle por su cumpleaños!

Pero él lo tenía claro, el iba a ser una estrella del rock que pasaría a la historia. Para tener 15 años tenía muy claro como iba a ser su vida, o eso pensaba hasta aquel día..

Ese día iba a ver a ..¿Cintya?¿Mindy?¿Candy?...algo que acababa en "y". Agh ya no se acordaba de todos los romances que había tenido para su temprana edad, aunque claro solo era cogerse de las manos y intercambiar besos, con suerte alguna chica le dejaba tocar algo. Pero en Temis eran unas estrechas.

Bueno estaba con una chica a la que iba a ver para que almorzarán juntos, cuando le pareció divertido colarse en una de sus clases, no escucho apenas lo que decía la profesora Court, estaba ocupado con las monadas francesas de intercambio; cuando una voz llamó su atención.

-Die blondine bitte, rühe- Dijo Constance con un alemán pésimo. Pero lo que le molesto no era su mala pronunciación, sino que la hubiera llamado rubia. Podía soportar que se metieran con su estilo, con su piercing, ¿Pero llamarle rubita? Oh eso tocaba su adolescente ego. -Cuando tenga tiempo vaya a hablar conmigo.-

Klavier se levantó indignado, dispuesto a cantarle las cuarenta por haberle insultado de esa manera ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar a un alumno así? No, no un simple alumno, él era EL alumno. Nadie sacaba mejores notas, tenía tanto éxito que ensombrecía a algunos profesores, era mundialmente famoso, y ni de lejos había alguien tan guapo como él.

En ese momento de su vida era un joven muy vanidoso y sobrado de soberbia. Cuando entró se encontró con la juez. La fulminó con la mirada. No iba a andarse con rodeos, sería como en un concierto: alto y claro.

-¿Se puede saber por que me ha llamado rubita? ¡No tiene ningún derecho a llamarme así! -

No esperó a que le invitará a sentarse. No quería estar demasiado tiempo ahí. Constance se le quedó mirando anonadada, pero en vez de gritarle no pudo evitar reír Vaya, no sabía que fuera tan fácil ofender a un alemán.

-¿Rubita? Blondinen es rubio ¿no?- Le preguntó amablemente. Cosa que sorprendió a Klavier, siempre esperaba que los superiores le gritasen, pero esa mujer hablo tan amablemente que le sorprendió.

-Ehhh nein, es rubita... -

-Oh perdóname entonces, recordare eso. En todo caso ¿Por qué has venido a mi clase Klavier?.-

\- ¿Acaso esta prohibido asistir a clases extras? ¿Cómo es que me conoce?-

\- Eres famoso, el don Juan de la escuela; todos saben quien eres.- Ese comentario hizo que Klavier sonriese- Pero eso no es la verdad, esa es la razón por la que deberían de molestarte esos rumores.

-¿Molestarme? Es algo bueno sobre mi, sea cierto o no, significa que no pueden parar de hablar de mi.- Contestó airoso el músico.

-Eso no tiene por que ser bueno, algún día esos rumores te harán daño. Lo importante no es la imagen de uno, sino la verdad que refleja. En fin, si quieres aprender más sobre esto puedes venir conmigo, después de todo parece que ahora los profesores que tienen solo buscan fiscales carismáticos que cada vez se parecen más a esos políticos llenos de falsas promesas...-Suspiró molesta la juez.

\- ¿Y qué? A mi eso no me importa. La fiscalía es aburrida. Yo quiero ser músico, no voy a trabajar para nadie más que para la diosa de la música. La perfección de mi actuación, mis canciones, la coordinación -Chasqueó la lengua- No necesito nada más.

-Eso es curioso, un perfeccionista como tú comprenderá mejor que nadie como funciona la justicia- ¿Eh?-Se quedo estupefacto con ese planteamiento. Un fiscal tiene que coordinar una investigación, decidir cual es el culpable, tener en cuenta todos los factores, predecir que elementos intervengan en tu favor o tu contra, y con que puede salir en el estrado; es decir plantear todo. Es el que se encarga de darle caña a el abogado-

-Eso no tiene sentido. La fiscalía es algo aburrido donde memorizas unas leyes e intentas encerrar a alguien recordando la gravedad de romper las leyes.-

\- ¿Tú crees? Hagamos una apuesta; consigue el privilegio de poder estar en la simulación del caso, y si ganas y no te gusta ser fiscal haré que te den ya el diploma-

\- ¡¿EN SERIO?!-

\- Claro, tienes mi palabra de juez. ¿Entonces aceptas, Klavier?-

-Cuenta con ello profe Court-

**Fin del Flashback**

Mientras iba a toda velocidad hacia la agencia Wright recordó lo mucho que disfrutó resolviendo ese caso, como no pudo parar de pensar como iba a demostrar la culpabilidad del acusado. Gracias a Constance había descubierto su vocación; por eso se esforzó en lograr a ser un fiscal del que se sintiese orgulloso. Aunque al final resultase que el acusado era inocente, él había ganado una nueva vocación; y eso era mejor que todas las grupies que uno pudiera desear.

Se fue a ver a Apollo y a Athena, para agradecer que encarcelaran a el asesino de su mentora, además que esa pareja siempre conseguía animarle, y lo necesitaba. Pero no se esperaba ese panorama cuando entró en la agencia de Wright. La siempre alegre Trucy se había encerrado en su habitación y no quería salir; Phoenix se tomaba una taza de café mirando por la ventana con una expresión severa. La única "normal" era Athena, bueno más que normal estaba hiperactiva.

-¡Fiscal Gavin! ¿Me vas a ayudar, verdad? TOGETHER WE CAN DO IT! - La joven siguió hablando a mucha velocidad en varios idiomas mientras andaba de un lado a otro por la pequeña oficina.

Klavier estaba confuso, no comprendía a que se debía este ambiente tan extraño. Se agachó un poco mientras ponía los brazos en jarra para hablarle con un tono demandante a Athena :

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-

Athena repentinamente se cruzó de brazos y miro a otro lado, su voz sonaba distante y dolida.

\- Es Apollo...él nos ha dejado...- Klavier palideció, pensando en lo peor.

En un año había perdido muchas cosas: su grupo, su mejor amigo de toda la vida, su hermano y recientemente a su mentora; ¿Y ahora esto?. Apollo aunque fuese su rival y un inculto musical era un buen hombre, y con el tiempo le había cogido afecto. No podría soportar otro golpe bajo como ese.

-¿¡Cuando ocurrío?! Oh scheiße...¿Sabeís quien a sido?-

-¿Eeeh? No, Apollo no esta muerto, pero ha abandonado la agencia.-

Al escuchar esas palabras se sintió bastante aliviado, pero luego cayó en lo último que había dicho la joven letrado.

\- ¿Irse? ¿Por qué?-

Athena le miró a los ojos, permitiendo a Klavier ver la tristeza que reflejaban

-¿No te has enterado?- El fiscal negó con la cabeza – Clay Terran ha muerto, él era el mejor amigo de Apollo desde la infancia, nos estábamos encargando del caso, cuando...-

-Yo me encargo- Dijo Klavier totalmente serio, sin dejar que Athena terminase .

-¿Cómo?-

-Hablaré con él, tú solo dame su dirección y continua con el caso, Ja?-

Al principio Athena no comprendía por que estaba así, pero viendo ese aura de confianza que desprendía Klavier confiaba en que el podría hacer entrar en razón a Apollo.

-Esta bien. Su apartamento esta en edificio donde antes se situaba el Bufete Gavin, en el octavo piso B3. -Mucha suerte- Le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa llena de esperanza y confianza en él.

\- Keine panic, Apollo volverá a ser el mismo de siempre, lo prometo- Y con una sonrisa en la cara se despidió de la joven.

No es que estuviera feliz, solo quería animar a la chica. La verdad es que no sabía que le esperaba, nunca había visto a ese hombre triste o decaído; pero fuera lo que fuera iría a ayudarle y apoyarle. Lo que más le molestaba era ir a ese edificio, estaba a una manzana del tribunal y todos los días tenía que pasar por ahí. Odiaba recordar que hace poco su hermano era el abogado más respetado y exitoso de toda la cuidad de Los Angeles. Él siempre había respetado a su hermano, le quería muchísimo. Pero la verdad era aplastadora, su hermano era un criminal, había manipulado pruebas, asesinado a dos personas y intentado matar a otra. Aunque le doliese con toda el alma tenía que aceptarlo.

Aparcó su fabulosa moto delante de ese edificio. Apollo vivía ahí gracias a Kristoph, que le había dado el apartamento descontandole dinero de su sueldo. Era genial; ya que así estaba a dos pisos de su trabajo. Sonaba genial, pero ahora tanto Apollo como Klavier tenían malos recuerdos. Su hermano había comprado el edificio entero, utilizando las cinco plantas superiores del edificio para las oficinas y poder quedarse a dormir ahí cuando tenía mucho trabajo; aunque más tarde añadió dos pisos superiores que servían como casa para el mayor de los Gavin. Klavier jugaba nervioso con su colgante, mientras sonaba la típica música irritante de ascensor. Ahora que su hermano estaba en la cárcel el bufete se había quedado en nada, y poco a poco se fue llenando de diferentes inquilinos. Finalmente llegó al apartamento de Apollo, llamó a la puerta para encontrarse con un joven con la mirada cansada y triste.

-¿Fiscal Gavin?- Dijo Apollo sorprendido. Podía esperarse a Athena o Trucy, ¿pero él? Era lo último que se esperaba. -¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-

-Hola Señor Frente, te veo muy bajo de energía, personalm..-

-Es lo que pasa cuando uno se encuentra dentro de una explosión.- Cortó repentinamente el moreno. No estaba de humor para la bromas de Klavier, normalmente no estaría así. Pero todo era demasiado, entre sus heridas y el dolor de perder a su mejor amigo, el cual es, perdón, era como su hermano... ya no podía soportarse ni él mismo.-Klavier me encantaría hablar contigo, pero en este momento estoy muy ocupado...-

-No me digas eso, después de todo vengo de muy lejos.- Entonces le ofreció una de sus sonrisas, esas que utilizaban para volver locas a sus fans. Hasta el propio Apollo se había quedado fascinado ante la belleza del alemán.- ¿No me vas a dejar pasar?.-

-Esta bien, pasa – Se hizo de lado, dejando al fiscal pasar. Estaba siendo muy rudo con él, y el pobre Klavier no tenía que pagar su mala suerte.- Siento si no es una casa muy lujosa-

El apartamento era de un tamaño óptimo, tenía un salón con la cocina integrada de unos setenta metros cuadrados. Estaba decorado de negro, blanca y roja, todo muy simple y soso. Apenas había decoración salvo un par de jarrones con flores marchitas, unas fotografías de la ciudad y de la galaxia, junto con unas estanterías llenas de libros en su mayoría de derecho. No pudo ver el resto de la casa, pero tampoco había venido para ver en que condiciones vivía.

-No está nada mal, aunque necesita una pintura nueva.-

-¿Has venido para decorar mi casa?.- Preguntó mientras alzaba una ceja.

-No...yo...- Titubeó antes de volver a hablar para mirarle con una mirada llena de comprensión.-Athena me lo contó todo, siento mucho lo ocurrido.-

-Oh, gracias.- Respondió en apenas un susurro, viéndose totalmente destrozado. El rockero jamás había tenido tantas ganas de abrazar a nadie en su vida. Se veía como si fuera a desmoronarse en cualquier momento.- Agradezco que hayas venido, pero por favor...¿Puedes dejarme solo?-

-¿Tanto te molesto?-

-No, Klavier.- Pusó su mano sobre su pulsera mientras miraba las vendas que tapaban todo su brazo. - Se que lo haces con buena intención, pero no todos podemos ser como tu. No se puede estar feliz siempre, y cuando uno se siente devastado necesita un poco de tiempo para uno mismo.-

-¿Estás diciendo que no comprendo el dolor?- Dijo ya con un tono molesto.

-No es eso, solo que... no eres alguien que se deje llevar por la tristeza. No es malo, simplemente que no es lo que necesito.- -¿Entonces es que no se estar triste?-

Su ceño iba frunciéndose cada vez más, hasta el punto donde sus cejas estaban muy cerca de tocarse.

\- ¿Soy así de simple, no?-

-Klavier, por favor..-

-¡No!- Gritó el rubio mientras se acercó con pasos furiosos hacia el moreno, acorralándole contra la puerta.- Mira se que es estar en la mierda por la perdida de alguien, aunque pienses que eres el único. Ah y déjame decirte que es muy egoísta pensar que eres el único que está sufriendo, cuando tienes a todos tus amigos precupándose por ti ¡¿Por qué actúas así?! No eres así. Y yo por eso intento sonreír y seguir adelante, porque se que eso pondría triste a la gente que sigue conmigo.- Acusó al joven mientras clavaba su dedo índice contra su pecho.- Este año tuve que ver como mi hermano, el que me crió y me apoyó, era un vil asesino que había arruinado las vidas de buenas personas; no solamente con un asesinato, sino con fraudes y otros asesinados. Después mi mejor amigo de toda la vida resulta ser un traficante y culpable de un asesinato. He tenido que disolver el grupo, dejaré la música cuando es algo que amo como a la vida misma ¡Hoy mismo vengo del funeral de la mujer que me enseñó lo que era ser un fiscal! Las personas que han sido la base para ser el Klavier Gavin que soy ahora han desaparecido, y nunca jamás volverán ¿Y crees que no estoy dolido? ¿Qué no me siento vacío? - En ese momento respiró muy hondo y se fue calmando. Estaba pagando sus malos momentos con Apolo, además que su plan había sido ir a animarle y no mandarle a la mierda.- Pero aquí estoy, como en los juicios, sin rendirme hasta que el veredicto final se ha ido. Así que hazme un favor y no seas el siguiente en mi lista de personas importantes en irse. Intenta ser una persona que pase lo que pase esté ahí-

-Klavier...-

-Sí, lo se. Estoy siendo demasiado duro, se donde está la puerta.-

Pero en ese momento el alemán se quedó petrificado con lo que hizo Apollo, que había estampado sus labios contra los suyos. Aunque el americano no había planeado besarle en los labios, sino en la mejilla, debía reconocer que tampoco era tan malo. Siempre había habido una tensión entre ambos mientras estaban en el juzgado, pero ninguno había querido a travesar las barreras: trabajo, problemas personales, diferencias y demás factores hacían que para ellos hubiera un espacio que no podían juntar. Hasta ese momento.

A decir verdad Justice planeaba darle un beso en la mejilla; ya que Athena le había dicho que en Europa si besabas a alguien en la mejilla era una señal de amistad. Pero Gavin era demasiado alto y al ponerse de puntillas calculó mal. Sabía que iba a apartarle, porque él se había quedado congelado en el sitio, temiendo la bronca que iba a caerle.

Sin embargo ocurrió todo lo contrario. Klavier agarró a Apollo de la nuca y le beso como era debido, moviendo sus labios sobre los suyos. No era exactamente así como había planeado consolarte y darle ánimos, pero el cosquilleo que a ambos hombres les recorría por la espalda y la calidez de sus labios hacía que los dos se sintieran mucho mejor. Finalmente el moreno decidió corresponderle, de una forma más inexperta, pero tampoco había que ser un genio para pillar el truco. Solo debía de seguir sus instintos y dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que le gustaban. Poco a poco fueron descubriendo el sabor de la otra persona en el húmedo contacto de sus lenguas mientras sus manos hacían el trabajo de aferrarse al otro. Ninguno sabía cuanto llevaban así, pero cuando se separaron buscaron el aire con respiraciones profundas e irregulares. El primer en romper el silencio fue Apollo.

-Lo seré.-

-¿Qué?-

-Seré alguien que no se aparte de tu vida, Klavier.-

Esa respuesta consiguió hacer que el nombrado sonriera con ternura mientras pasaba sus pulgares sobre las mejillas del otro. No sabía como, que al final fue él quien logró quitar una parte de su pesar, alumbrando ese nublado día con un rayo de esperanza. Sin decir nada se apartó para abrir la puerta que suponía que era su armario, pero resultó ser un aseo.

-¿Dónde está tu armario?-

-¿Eh?-Preguntó desconcertado Apollo, mirando como finalmente encontraba con éste.-¿Que pretendes?-

-Vamos a salir, así que ponte la chaqueta.-Anunció mientras le tiraba una gabardina encima y abría la puerta.- ¡Webeg dich!- Le ordenó mientras le saca a rastras del apartamento.

El abogado no dejaba de protestar, llegando a usar sus cuerdas de acero. Pero nada iban a parar al otro. Aunque al parecer no le molestó demasiado tener que agarrarse a su cintura mientras iban montados en su moto. Claro que no aprobaba un vehículo que superase los ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora en menos de cinco segundos. El pobre letrado cerró los ojos, esperando que el fiscal llegase ya a cualquiera que fuese su destino con tal de bajarse de esa dichosa moto. Y como si alguien hubiera escuchado a sus plegarías la muerte con ruedas se paró en secó, dejándoles delante de una villa griega en un acantilado. Debía de ser la casa de algún famoso o un multimillonario.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Apollo mientras se bajaba de la moto, mirando maravillado todas las decoraciones de la casa.

-Estaba pensando en que necesitabas que alguien te animará, pero yo no soy la persona adecuada.- Respondió con tranquilidad mientras llamaba a la puerta.-

-Pero tu no lo haces mal-

-Ya, pero nada mejor que el amor de una madre para animar a uno-

-Em...Klavier soy huérfano.-

El fiscal decidió no responderle mientras se reía, dado que él ya sabía que eso era una mentira. En ese momento la puerta se abrió, mostrando a la hermosa Lamiroir con un vestido de playa largo azul cielo con una pamela de rayas de diferentes tonos de blanco rodeando sus hombros. Por su expresión estaba gratamente sorprendida.

-Oh Klavier que sorpresa verte...¡Apollo!- Exclamó sorprendida para luego sonreírle.- Que alegría, hacía tanto que no nos veíamos.-

-Lo mismo digo señorita Lamiroir...- Contestó con amabilidad el moreno mirando a Klavier sin entender a cuento de que venía la puesta en escena de la cantante.- Estoy tan sorprendida como usted.-

-Bueno, será mejor que les deje solos, tienen mucho de lo que hablar.- Klavier se giró hacia Lamiroir para guiñarle el ojo, así dejando claro que era el momento de que Apollo descubriese que su madre estaba más viva y cerca de lo que pensaba.- No quiero interrumpir. Esperaré afuera hasta que me busquéis.-

Con eso último el rockero comenzó a andar hacía la playa, dejando a sus espaldas a los dos. Se giró para ver como la cantante ponía gentilmente su mano sobre el hombro del abogado, llevándole dentro de su casa. Así sabía que por fin había hecho algo bueno por su amigo, y en su corazón sintió la alegría de haber dado a alguien algo nuevo a lo que agarrarse. Y quien sabe, puede que ahora él tuviera a una nueva persona, una nueva relación que le hiciera ver que en su vida aún le quedaban melodías que tocar, corazones que robar y amigos que cuidar.

Fin.


End file.
